


As Long As You Need.

by n00kiez_fics



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Baron Draxum is not good with his feelings, Both negative feelings and romantic feelings, Donnie takes after him, Hiding of Feelings, I headcanon Baron and Splinter dated back when he was Lou Jitsu, I just wanted to write something soft for them, M/M, The show is just them going through a lovers spat, in this fic Baron lives with Splinter and the turtles after the Shredder incident, okay thanks bye, they are my comfort gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00kiez_fics/pseuds/n00kiez_fics
Summary: Baron Draxum represses his feelings and we all know that his confidence is a façade.So let's throw him under the bus and have Splinter find him crying! :D
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	As Long As You Need.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birds_of_a_Feather18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds_of_a_Feather18/gifts).



> This was not beta read and was written hastily during a breakdown episode, so feel free to point out any mistakes to me! BaronJitsu is a massive comfort ship for me so I thought I'd write something indulgent for myself to help me calm down :)

The last thing Splinter expected to see when he pushed open the curtain of the spare room that Draxum was staying in, was the sight of said yokai curled up tightly on the bed, hugging his knees. 

Hell, it makes him freeze for a moment. 

Draxum's shoulders tense, he seems to try to curl up even tighter into himself. For a big guy who talks a lot about his own power and greatness, he sure seemed to be… well… everything opposite of that right now. 

He's… small. He's small and weak. And, honestly? Something about it makes Splinter ache inside. It makes him wonder just how much Draxum is hiding, keeping buried away under that egotistical personality and lippy attitude. How often does he let himself have a break, to just sit and cry it out? 

If he knew the scientist at all, Splinter would have to guess on a borderline never. 

He's seen it before. 

Purple is the same. 

Though he's gotten better at being open, and everyone else in the lair knows about it, Donnie used to be the exact same. He used to mask his pain, his worries, his anxieties and his fears behind a confident façade. He could never love himself, so he convinced himself everyone else did. He made a glorified image of himself and projected it to the world, so no one would suspect the reasons he stayed up every night and worked himself to the bone every night. He either worked and worked and worked, ignoring every nagging feeling or emotion, or spent a whole night crying to himself in agony. 

Leon had always kicked himself for not seeing the signs. He cursed himself for being the one other turtle who was an insomniac for not noticing anything or checking up on Donnie whenever he was trudging around the lair to grab a snack or coffee. 

But, everyone did after the incident. Everyone blamed themselves for not seeing anything. 

That was a few years ago now, and Donatello had journeyed miles in self improvement. He has grown so much better, so much more open and trusting. And everyone is always there for him when he needs it. 

The silence of the room is crushing. Splinter feels the familiar weight of worry press onto his shoulders and it urges him to move. His claws tap against the floor as he walks in, the shink of the curtain being closed back over filling the unusually empty air. Whenever he came to check on Draxum, there would be music playing, or he'd be talking to himself or to the Goyles - hell, even the sound of them having an _argument_ would be welcome to Splinter right now, but… nothing. 

Huggin and Munnin sleep soundly in the corner of the room, tucked into a pillow and curled into each other. A part of him quips that he forgot they ever spend time away from Draxum and his shoulders. But, that's beside the point. 

With a small shake of his head, he closes the distance between them. He sits on the edge of the spare bed, and… Draxum flinches away. Curls up impossibly tighter, and a frown tugs at the rat man's lips, nose twitching. 

He decides to just… sit.

The silence of the room feels tense, and it sits heavily on his shoulders. It makes everything under his skin itch, afraid of the yokai snapping at him, of *anything* happen. But from experience with his sons, sometimes it's better to sit and wait it out. 

So he does. 

He sits quietly for what must have been about 15 minutes before the silence is finally broken by Draxum. 

"What are you doing here, rat?" He croaks. It lacks its usual bite that would be directed to Splinter, it's missing its snap. 

Splinter shrugs, hands folding in his lap. 

"I am sitting with you."

"Tch, it doesn't take super intelligence to figure out that much."

Another silence follows, before Draxum sits up. He glares at Splinter, but the rat reckons it holds no bite. 

How could it, when his eyes are rimmed with red and small veins, the fur on his cheeks damp? 

Yeah. It really hurts Splinter's heart. 

"Why haven't you left?" He growls.

"You're upset." Is a very simple reply, and one that seems to tick the Baron off, making him sneer and narrow his eyes. 

_"Please,_ the great Baron Draxum does not get upset." He snarls. 

Splinter looks at him from the corner of his eyes with a light, playful smirk. 

"You can tell that to me when you can hide the evidence of your crying better."

With a huff, Draxum clenches his fist, baring his teeth before his nose twitches and he lets out a half groaned sigh, releasing his hand and his shoulders slouching. Whatever snarky reply he HD bubbling in his chest promptly left and he didn't seem in the mood to try again. 

It's Splinter's turn to look at him properly now. He shifts on the bed to sit on it fully, turning to look up at the yokai as he crosses his legs. He takes a moment before he finds his words and stares at the goat-sheep creature, even if the other can't meet his eyes. 

"Draxum," He almost startles at how softly the rat man says his name, eyes widening a fraction, "It is okay to feel whatever you are feeling right now. Whether it is anger, upset or frustration, you have every right to feel that way. And…" With a small rush of confidence, he reaches forward, placing a hand over Draxum's with a light smile. "I want you to know you do not have to go through it alone. I know it is a lot to get used to, adjusting to living as a good person. I know how much time you've spent alone, with no one else but the Goyles to give you company. But… you have us now. You have April, and you have the boys. And most of all, you have me."

Splinter's clawed thumb gently brushes over Draxum's knuckles and it makes the elders chest flutter, a small blush dusting across his cheeks. It reminds him of when Lou used to do the same thing. And instead of drawing his hand away, like Draxum expects him to, Splinter moves to lace their fingers together. 

Ah, fuck. 

He's tearing up. 

Splinter's hand squeezes his, and their eyes meet properly. The rat man's voice is even quieter than before. 

"Whatever you are going through, you do not have to face it alone. You do not have to hide anymore, Draxum."

With a swallow, the Baron looks down towards the floor, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

"...Thank you, Rat. I'll keep it in mind." He mumbles.

Splinter huffs fondly. He still insists on calling him rat, huh? 

Draxum pulls his hand away from Splinter's and fiddles for a moment. With a heavy sigh, he gives into himself and his emotions. He shifts on the bed and Splinter nearly jumps when the yokai's head is suddenly in his lap. He's hugging himself again, curled up, but this time, his shoulders shake. His whole body shakes with a mix of being cold and a mix of his crying. A worried frown tugs at Splinter's features and he carefully laces a paw through Draxum's hair, scratching his scalp. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He asks quietly. 

There's a few moments of silence. A sniffle. 

"No." Draxum croaks. 

"Okay." Splinter whispers back. 

Careful claws brush through his hair, parting the strands and stroking the yokai's head. 

"I will be here as long as you need."

**Author's Note:**

> congratz and thank you if you made it to the end!! much love to u <33


End file.
